legend_of_the_guardians_owls_of_gahoolefandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight
Poet Warrior |species = Great Grey Owl |feathers = Grey and white |eyes = Yellow |gender = Male |occupation = Poet Warrior Guardian of Ga'Hoole |residence = His and Digger's hollow (formerly) Great Tree of Ga'Hoole |affil = The Band Guardians of Ga'Hoole |chaw = Search-and-Rescue |parents = Skye Unnamed father |siblings = Tavis (brother; in the books) Cletus (brother; in the books) |Allies = Digger, Soren, Gylfie, Horace Plithiver, Eglantine, Barran, Boron, Ezylryb/Lyze of Kiel, the Echidna, the Echidna's crows, Strix Struma, Madame Plonk, Bubo, Primrose, Otulissa, Noctus, Marella, Allomere (formerly) |Enemies = Metal Beak, Nyra, Pure Ones, Jatt, Jutt, Mrs. Plithiver (briefly), Metal Beak's bats, Kludd, Allomere, the Echidna's crows (briefly) |portrayer = Anthony LaPaglia |appearance = Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole |Status = Alive }} 'Twilight '''is a great Grey Owl and one of the main protagonists of the 2010 animated film, [[Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole]]. Twilight is a member of The Band and the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. History Early life Twilight was the son of famed poet, Skye and had two brothers, Tavis and Cletus Through unknown circumstances, Twilight meets and befriends a joke-cracking Burrowing Owl named Digger and they became best friends, but often annoyed each other with iether Digger's jokes or Twilight's music while playing his "lute". Journey to the Great Tree Meeting Soren and Gylfie One day, Twilight and Digger went out hunting. With him, Twilight brought a a snake to his and Digger's hollow. His best friend announced they had company, introducing Twilight to Soren and Gylfie. During these circumstances, Mrs. P and Soren were reunited with one another. Twilight asked who these owls were and what they were doing in their hollow and why they were talking to Mrs P (who he called Dinner). Angered at Twilight, Mrs. Plithiver hissed at him; however, hostility was dropped when Soren introduced Digger, Gylfie, and Twilight as friends of his.Twilight learned from Digger that Gylfie and Soren were headed to the sea and go where the owls of the Great Tree resided. Initially, Mrs. P believes Soren should return home because his parents are worried. However, when Soren reveals his brother is still with the Pure Ones, Twilight is inspired to write a brief song about it while playing it on his lute. This annoys Twilight's guests and Digger, who has lived with him for a long time. This caused them to enter a small argument but Soren revealed that he had a logn journey and asked for Mrs. P to let him do this. She announced that she was coming with him. However, Twilight and Digger begged not to be left behind because they had not seen people in eight months. Twilight did not want to be alone because he wanted no more with Digger's jokes. However, the duo began arguing with each other, causing Gylfie, Soren and Mrs. P exiting the hollow. However, when Digger asks if they even know their way to the Sea of Hoolemere and reveals that Twilight knows the way. The grey owl confirms he does and declares them on their way to the sea of Hoola dance until Digger corrected him with the right term. Joining the trio on their journey, Twilight allowed Mrs. P to be carried in his lute as they flew. Travelling During their flight, Digger began cracking a joke, and Twilight begged Gylfie not to encourage him when she answered his joke. Highly annoyed, Twilight had to endure another one of Digger's jokes. Later as the morning rose, Twilight began singing about how everyone was falling asleep. However, Soren shushed the great grey, causing him to abruptly stop his song. The Echidna The next evening, Twilight and Soren noticed that a crow was following them. When Soren points out their follower, Twilight revealed he kept an eye on him throughout the whole early evening. The crows began assaulting the group while one of them grabbed Twilight's lute, which was carrying Mrs. P. The owls immediately followed after them. When the band could not catch up to the crows, who were flying too fast, Twilight locked talons with Soren and threw him to give the owl a head start. With their combined efforts, Soren was able to catch Mrs. P, with Twilight complementing the barn owl on his flying. The band realized that now, they were on the edge of the sea of Hoolemere. They are suddenly confronted by the Echidna, who sent the crows in order to lure the band to his shore. Training as a Guardian During one lesson, Twilight "fought" a small pygmy owl named Primrose. However, she had bested him by hitting him in the face several times and flying off. Twilight later ended up chasing her around the tree, claiming he wasn't ready for that flight. In a lesson with Queen Barran, he hfollowed her, along with the rest of the Band members, as she taught them to fly while also feeling the air. Relationships Family *Skye - Mother *Cletus - Brother *Tavis - Brother Allies * The Band - Close Friends and Teammates ** Soren ** Gylfie ** Digger - Best Friend * Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Teammates ** Boron - Leader ** Barran - Leader ** Ezylryb/Lyze of Kiel ** Strix Struma ** Dewlap ** Otulissa ** Primrose * Soren's family ** Noctus ** Marella ** Eglantine * The Echidna ** The Echidna's crows Enemies * Pure Ones ** Metal Beak ** Nyra ** Jatt ** Jutt - Lute Victim * Bats Appearances * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (video game) Category:Male characters Category:Great grey owls Category:Main characters Category:Owls Category:Heroes Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters